Bored
by Taeminbutinagayway
Summary: <html><head></head>Alois is bored, and Ciel is his new play thing.   a/u, yaoi, slut!alois  not finished; yet...</html>


**This is gonna be super AU/ OOC, smut Alois, and high school Ciel :)**

Alois walked down a dreary hall to find Ciels study room. He was bored and the young prodigy had more in store for him then sitting around did. Even if it was just being yelled at and called annoying, it was something, right? He found the room he was looking for. Ciel was sitting behind his desk, working, _always_ working. Alois wanted to have fun.

"Ciel." The blonde whined earning a glance form his younger, erm, companion? He sat on the floor in front of the giant writing desk centered in the room and shifted in place. "uugh, Ciel?"

"what! Alois, what do you-could you possibly want from me?" the rather annoyed boy looked over at the nuisance sitting cross legged in front of him.

"I'm bored. And I want something to do." Alois crawled over to the space underneath the desk "c'mon, stop working for just a little bit and play" Alois smiled a creepy sharp smile and looked up at his friend.

"I don't have the time for your games Alois, I have things I need to get done." Alois set his head on the younger boys knee and looked up with fluttery eyelashes.

"but I have something new I want to show you.. I really want to try it with you. You might actually like my company for once." The blonde slid his hands up Ciels legs until he just barely hit the crotch of the shorts he was wearing.

"what are you trying at Alois. And quit touching so close!" the rationality of his words contradicted the movements he made. Sitting still yet telling Alois to stop.

"come on, youll like it.. and if you don't, uhm, I'll leave you alone unless you _want_ to see me" he ended his statement with a smile and tugged at Ciels zipper until it was completely undone and headed for the button so he could start his new, 'game'

"w-wait! What if we get caught? I hardly think this is something we should be doing."

"its fine, I'll take care of anything that goes wrong, I promise." He gave Ciel a wink and pulled his shorts down, taking the underwear with them. "You uhm, need too… I'll figure it out, nevermind" He slid a finger down a porcelain pale leg and back up and dug lightly into a spot in Ciels inner thigh "mm. no one will see it here.." he whispered and bit down into the soft warm flesh there, the action sent a shiver up the younger's spine.

"why, mm, why do you need me like _that_?" Ceil spoke in a moan, a concealed moan. "what are you going to do? Alois…"

The blonde looked up and smiled, "This…" , He licked the tip of Ceils member, engulfing the head entirely seconds after.

"ah..mm, Alois..you shouldn't be..mmm.." He bit a swollen bottom lip over and over, throwing his head back "why does it feel good Alois…" Bright blue eyes widened and a gasp escaped the boys lips.

"haha, a little warning would have been nice you know" Alois' tongue flicked about the last few drops of Ciels cum from the dripping head. "I would have tried to get it all a little better" A shuffle was heard outside of the door to Ciel's study.

"Sir, lunch is ready." Sebastian steped inside the door and stoped dead in his already short tracks. "hmmm…what is going on here?" Sebastians mouth curled into a short of smirk. He had to admit, at least to himself, the sight of the young Phontomhive with his pants down and such a blush masking his face was a rather pleasing one.

"oh, uhm, I.." Ciels bad excuse for an explanation was cut short by Alois.

"Oh, hi Sebastian! Here, leave the lunch cart…in here…and I'll explain _everything~._" Alois stood and put a hand on the butlers chest, his suggestion was far too clear as he lead the older man out of the door. "I promise I have everything under control Ceil…you owe me another game" Alois whispered back with a wink.

"well now, how do you think you can explain such a derogative situation without making the problem any worse?" Sebastian said, finger under the blonde boys chin.

"it's not really that I can explain, you see, I can just..well, let me show you" The younger boy smiled up at his new 'opponent' _'this game is getting interesting now' _His fingers twirled around the much older butlers uniform buttons, gliding down his chest to slowly encircle his crotch the same way he had been the buttons. "do you like games like this?" he popped open one of three buttons, "I think I'm rather good at it…" another button opened, "the way Ciel was talking.." the last button, "and how his breath caught when I licked him…" he tugged down the zipper, "how quick…" he pulled the butlers pants and underwear down together, revealing a large 'surprise', "oh, you're much bigger!" he darted his tongue around the tip, letting a small trail of saliva run down the length.

"don't procrastinate, it's not polite." He pushed Alois' head closer, feeling warm breath on his body.

"don't push…it's just not fair… I can't do a good job if you push me" The blonde slid his tongue up the underside of his current toy, slowly and steadily engulfing the warm flesh.

"be quick now, I have a job to do" the butler snickered and pulled on the blonde stands twirled in his fingers. "you wouldn't want to have to explain again would you?"

"mm, honestly, I don't mind."


End file.
